


Simple Comforts

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard helps Sara shed the last of her time with the League of Assassins. Takes place during 1.09 (Left Behind) – Missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [LoT_Fans Happy Prompt](http://lot-fans.livejournal.com/23126.html): Hair Down

Leonard was still staring at his new hand, flexing his fingers and then rubbing them against his palm. The calluses that he'd built up from using a gun for so many years were gone, and smooth skin was in its place. A physical reminder as to how much he'd changed since joining this mission.

He found himself outside of Sara's open door. He didn't see her upon first glance, but there was a light coming from her en suite bathroom. Stepping into the room, he saw Sara standing in front of the bathroom mirror attempting to undo the myriad of braids she'd worn during her time with the League. She'd changed out of her League outfit and was wearing a loose black shirt and pants. Leonard had to remind himself that for her it had been two years, where for him only hours had passed since they'd last seen each other.

"You may as well make yourself useful," Sara called out without ever having looked at him. Her assassin senses were still on high alert, apparently.

Leonard smirked and stepped into the bathroom doorway. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about you put that new hand to work and help undo some of these braids?" Sara suggested.

"You're not afraid I'd just pull your hair?" he asked.

"I think we're well past the hair pulling phase of our relationship," Sara smoothly responded.

"I suppose it could be good occupational therapy," Leonard mused. "Come on out here and have a seat."

Sara picked up the hairbrush that was lying on the counter and moved to sit on the desk stool.

Leonard studied the mass of braids and found where she'd started loosening one of them and began to work. 

"How'd you get these so tight?" he asked after he'd been working for a few minutes.

"One of the servants did it," Sara said. 

"You had servants at medieval ninja school?" 

"Newbies. Everyone who comes to the League spends time as a servant. We must learn how to serve each other if we are to serve R'as Al Ghul."

"Even you?" Leonard asked.

"Even me," Sara confirmed. "Both times."

"Why did you go back to them?" Leonard asked. "I thought you hated killing."

"I do," Sara admitted. "But it's what I know how to do. I didn't fit into any of the roles allowed to women in the late 1950s, and I was tired of being the third wheel to Ray and Kendra. With no regular fights the bloodlust was driving me crazy, so I went to the place that gave me that bloodlust to see if they could end it."

"Did they?" Leonard tentatively asked.

"They did," Sara quietly said. She turned and smiled up at him, even though there were tears in her eyes. "It's gone, Leonard. I can feel that it's gone. That voice in my head driving me to always seek out blood, to kill, it's no longer there."

"I'm very happy for you," Leonard said, sincerely. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and encouraged her to turn back around.

Needing to lighten the mood, Sara observed, "You're very good at this."

"Lisa liked to have her hair braided," Leonard stated. "I had nimble fingers, so she always came to me to do her hair. And to later undo it. Although I never did anything this complex."

"While it takes forever to do up and take down, it is extremely efficient for fighting," Sara said.

"I believe it," Leonard agreed. "I missed most of your fight with Kendra and Mick, but your hair was completely intact at the end."

"And that's without any hairspray," Sara pointed out.

They fell silent as Leonard continued to work. 

Sara instinctively knew when the last braid had come free and she moaned with relief, her head dropping back in pleasure as Leonard ran his fingers through the long strands of hair.

"Brush," he requested, holding out a hand for it.

Sara placed it in his hand, protesting even as she did so, "You don't have to do that."

"All part of the service," Leonard drawled as he proceeded to brush out her long golden hair. Sara hummed with pleasure again.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was enjoying tending to Sara's hair. After learning that not only was Mick alive, but he was the bounty hunter that had been chasing them all this time and had threatened to kill Lisa over and over and over again in front of him; after freezing his own hand and smashing it and experiencing the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life so that he could warn the others that Chronos was Mick; after _everything_ , he was finding comfort in the simplicity of unbraiding and brushing Sara's hair.

When her hair hung soft and loose against Sara's back, Leonard forced himself to step around her and set the brush on her desk. "There's my assassin," he said.

Sara had her eyes closed, a look of pure contentment on her face, but she opened them when he spoke. "I think I missed you," Sara said, quietly, still blissed out. Then she stiffened when she realized what she'd said and her eyes darted up to his before looking away.

Leonard smirked. "I think I'm glad," he said, no censure or teasing in his voice. "If I'd known you were gone for two years, I believe I would have missed you, too."

"You don't have to say that," Sara said.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Leonard said. He pulled a deck of cards from a pocket. "Up for a game? I'm guessing you didn't get the chance to play much Gin in Nanda Parbat."

"Maybe tomorrow," Sara said. "I'm not up for it right now." She ran her hands through her hair, sighing contentedly. "Thanks again for doing this. I'm sure it would have taken me twice as long to do it by myself."

"Don't mention it," he said. "Seriously. Don't tell anyone I did this."

"It'll be our little secret," Sara agreed.

"Welcome back," Leonard said, turning towards the door.

"You too," Sara said. "It's good to be home."

The End


End file.
